Devices of this nature are known and are designed to provide pure rotation without any translation. To this end, they use systems based on balls or on universal joints in which the same means or means in very close co-operation provide rotation about different axes. Such devices are very expensive and difficult to maintain.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a device which is very versatile in use and which is cheap and easy both to manufacture and to maintain.